<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light it aflame, build it again. by lilac167</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182495">Light it aflame, build it again.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac167/pseuds/lilac167'>lilac167</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Rape, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/F, Haruno Sakura Has Issues, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, Hatake Kakashi is a Bad Teacher, OCs - Freeform, Strong Haruno Sakura, Swearing, Trauma, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac167/pseuds/lilac167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts after Fourth Shinobi war.</p><p>Sakura died in vain, just to wake up in another hellish nightmare.</p><p>In other words, her younger self is stuck to deal with the nightmare and inner is forced to grow up too quickly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light it aflame, build it again.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The deed was done. That thing they called a God,  that demon was vanquished, there was nothing left of him.   But at what cost?</p><p> Killing him would not revive the barren lands on earth or bring back the people he and his demons devoured whole.  She stood still in the battlefield letting herself succumb to the  injuries she had sustained during battle. After all, there was nothing else willing her to live.</p><p>That day Sakura Haruno died.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>